The Hyuga Family Secrets
by Tigerfang101
Summary: The Hyuga Family is hiding something. I wounder what it is. Contains Rape Yuri NarutoXHinata HinataXSakura Vampires included. This story is done. Loook inside for details.
1. Secrets

**First things first. I don't own any part of naruto. Just a couple of games and this story.  
Also R&R P.s I know most most of the names. Not all of them. :p**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

Naruto was at the ramen hut eating a super duluxe ramen special. "were do you get all of this money for all this food" said the manager."You are our best customer" he said looking at the best customer award on his wall. Just then, Hinata walked in. "Hey Hinata" said Naruto. "Um, Hello Naruto-Kun" said the brunette haired girl.**

**"Hinata" said Naruto**

**"Yes" said Hinata**

**"For some reason, you have this wierd aroma coming from you. And you always smell like this every day."**

**Hinata was trying to make an excuse to cover up her smell.**

**"Ummmmmmmmm, this is my special Hyuga clan perfume. It is to, um, my Byakugan.**

**"Huh" Naruto asked stupidly.**

**"Yeah" she said kinda fast. The young children of my clan use it for their Byakugan to keep it focused.**

**"Hmmmmmmm" Naruto groaned questionably. "Works for me. As I always say: I BELIEVE IT!".**

**Naruto left his money on the table and went on his way. Hinata was blushing, thinking of his percious Naruto-Kun. Then she went home, still think. She rushed up to her room and looked the doors. There was a note on the door**

**Hinata,**

**The family went on a road trip, to look for food. Make sure you keep putting on that Hyuga Clan special perfume before going out.**

**Your Father,  
Hiashi**

**P.S. Make sure you find a mate. Your 15 years old now.**

**"Finally. I get to have some alone time" said Hinata. This is when she took out a doll that looked liked Naruto. "One day Naruto-Kun, you will be mine. But one minor problem. That damn Sakura is distracting Naruto-kun from his true love. I can't let that happen." This is when Hinata had an evil look on her face."Look like I'm going to have to settle this" she said but with glowing red eyes.**

**Then Hinata piked up the phone and called Sakura. There was a ringing sound.**

**"Hello this is the Haruno Residences may I ask who's calling" said Sakura.**

**"This is Hinata" she said. "Oh hey Hinata how are you" The pink haired girl said.**

**"I'm fine. Hey, would you like to have a sleepover. Just the two of us"  
"Sure. My parents are out of town so I can do whatever I want. I'll be there at 7:30"**

**"Okay" said Hinata. She hung up the phone. Then she started to think aloud. "That bitch won't know what hit her. Don't worry Naruto-kun, that Sasuke-obsessed bitch will be gone soon. But I go easy on her" she said but with evil red eyes and fangs. "She either becomes my slave or she will die".**

**Hinata planned out every last detail. She took a shower and she put on a sexy black dress.  
Then she started thinking. "Everything is setup. The drinks, the food, the tourture devices, and the biggest thing of all, the coustumes. That whore won't know what hit her.**

**That is when the doorbell rang  
****

* * *

Did you like it? And If I recieve at least 1 good review I will put up 1 chapters. R&R.**


	2. Hinata's Evil Side

**First things first. I don't own any part of naruto. Just a couple of games and this story.  
Also R&R P.s I know most most of the names. Not all of them. :p

* * *

Chapter 2**

**It was 7:00 and Hinata had everything prepared. When she opened the door it was Sakura. "Hello Hinata" said Sakura, but with a sttunning pink dress.**

**"Hello Sakura" said Hinata trying to conceal her fangs.**

**"Hinata" said Sakura kinda worried. "Are you sick of something?"**

**"Yeah sick of you" Hinata thought "I'm fine. I just came back from the dentist" she said aloud.**

**"That's good" said Sakura.**

**"Well don't just stand there, come on in" said Hinata.**

**They both entered the house. Ssakura was admiring the inside of the house. It was so clean and so big. She wished she could live her. Not to mention Hinata's room.**

**"Whoa" Sakura said "This place is amazing".**

**"Yeah, I guess so" said Hinata. "So what do you want to do. We have everything in here. food, games, and everyone has a good place to sleep".**

**"Lets play a couple of games first" said Sakura.**

**"Okay let me think" said Hinata. "Oh, how about truth or dare".**

**"Sounds like fun" said Sakura happily.**

**Hinata went in the other room thinking of her plan. She got a "wine" bottle and a couple of snacks to go along. "That sorry little bitch won't know what's coming" thought Hinata.  
**

**"Don't worry Naruto-kun. At midnight the fun begins".**

**"Hinata you okay in there" said Sakura.**

**"Yea. Just peachy" said Hinata with an evil grin on her face.**

**Hinata entered the room with the wine bottle, the snacks, and two shot glasses. Sakura was amazed that the food of the Hyuga clan was so plentiful. Hinata set down the bottle and the snacks and sat down. "Ready to play" said Hinata.**

**"Yeah" said Sakura.**

**"Okay I'll go first" said Hinata.**

**Hinata span the bottle and it landed on Sakura.  
**

**"Okay, thuth of dare" said a determined Hinata.**

**"Okay truth" said Sakura.**

**"Is it true that you are trying to steal Naruto-Kun away from me" said Hinata.**

**"Hinata what are you saying" said Sakura.**

**"I mean how Naruto always follows you around. I don't know what he sees in you. All I see is a health-obsessed BITCH!" said a breathless Hinata.**

**"In case you don't know, I am a vampire princess." said Hinata with her red eyes and fangs.**

**"Hold on" said a scared Sakura. "Aren't vampires afriad of the sun.**

**"The Hyuga Clan has a special sunblock that lets us stay in the sun for as long as we want". said Hinata.**

**"Now I will give you a choice" said Hinata taking a kunai out of her pocket. "You will become my slave of die".**

**Sakura started crying. Her life passed before her eyes. She could become her slave or die a painfull death. It was a touth decision. Then she got a plan.**

**"Oh and by the way, No ninja techniques can be used in this house because of the curse".**

**Sakura was stunned.**

**"Now Sakura, look into my eyes" said the evil princess Hinata.**

**"No" said Sakura with a whimper.**

**Sakura couldn't resist looking into her eyes and fell under the trances of the vampire.**

**Then Sakura said in a monotone voice and with souless green eyes "yes master. I will do anything you want".**

**"Good, now now come closer" said Hinata.**

**Hinata then pulled Sakura into a deep kiss. Hinata took out her kunai and broke the kiss.  
Now I want you to take off all of your clothes. Sakura pull off all of her clothes. Hinata did the exact same thing until the had nothing on.**

**"Now suck on my breast" said Hinata forcefully.**

**Sakura went over and did what she was told. Hinata moan a little from this sinsation.  
Hinata was looking at Sakura's bare body and though maybe she can have a little more fun.**

**"Now Knell down" said Hinata.**

**When Sakura knelled down Hinata started licking her pussy. She was already horny from the action and she wanted more. That is when she stopped and went into her closet. She had strap ons and sex suits. She put on the strap onand went toward Sakura. She then inserted the dildo into her wet pussy. She then let out a big moan.**

**"Yeah" Said Hinata."You like that, don't you, you dirty, little slut".**

**Sakura kept feeling the dildo going in snd out of her. Even though she was in a trance, she loved it. The dildo kept pumping her ass until her organism.**

**"Tsk tsk" said Hinata. "Look at this mess. It look like your going to have to clean this mess up with your tounge.**

**"Yes master, I obey" said Sakura.**

**Sakura started licking her cum of of the floor. Hinata was standing there laughing, watching her humilate herself. "At least your good for something"said Hinata. **

**"Now I think your ready your become my slave" said Hinata pointing her fangs at Sakura.**

**Hinata snaped her fingers and Sakura came back to her senses.**

**"Where am I" said Sakura confused.  
Sakura looked down and she noticed she didn't have any clothes on.**

**"Hinata, what is going on here". Sakura said.**

**"You will find out soon enough" said Hinata.**

**

* * *

Did you like this one too.**


	3. Death Sentence

First things first. I don't own any part of naruto. Just a couple of games and this story.  
Also R&R P.s I know most most of the names. Not all of them. :p

Chapter 3

"Now, remember that little offer I made you eariler" said Hinata still with the red eyes.  
"Either you serve me of die".

As you know, Sakura was scared out of her mind. She tried to think up a plan. Her techniques were useless. But all she wanted was Naruto right.

"Look Hinata. If all you want is Naruto then fine. You can have. Now can I please leave" said Sakura about to cry.

"Ah boo-hoo bitch" said Hinata like she really didn't care. "Next you going to try to run away but my techniques still work".

Well only one option left Sakura thought. She had to beg.

"Please Hinata let me g-" Sakura was then interupeted by a slash from Hinata's Kunai. "Begging only gets me angier" said Hinata getting Mad.

"Now stand up". Sakura had no other choice. "Come closer and that your punishment like a big girl". When Sakura almost feeling relieved, she suffered more slashes from Hinata's kunai. Sakura was now cover in cuts on her bare body. The blood was rushing and bleeding deeply.

"Hinata please, have mercy" said Sakura with weakness in her voice. "Please, I'll become your slave, I'll leave town, I won't even look at Naruto anymore".

"Fine, but only because you said please" said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata" said Sakura.

"That's Master to you" said Hinata.

"Yes Master. Sorry Master" Sakura said.

"Hold on. That still doesn't mean that I'm not going to kill you" Hinata said.

Sakura felt a sudden shock. Just then 2 ninja came to help, or so she thought. It was Rock Lee and Ten-Ten.

"Oh thanks guys I knew someone would help. Hinata's been acting crazy" said Sakura relieved.

Rock Lee and Ten-Ten didn't say a word. They just looked at Sakura.

"Guys, what's wrong" said Sakura.

"Now what princess Hinata" said Ten-Ten.

"Here is your dinner" said Hinata.

"Please guys. Were all friends here right" Sakura said tryibg to reason with them.

At that moment, the lights went out. Sakura was scared out of her minds right know. "Please, spare me. I don't want to die yet." Sakura said with tears rolling down her face.

"Whatever. Lee, Ten-Ten, shut that bitch up!" Hinata said.

"No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed.

Everything went black. There was blood on the floor. Sakura was breathing heavily. 'Goodbye Sakura" said Hinata.

Not a word was left out after that.

Meanwhile with Narut-  
Kiba:what about the rest of us Me:Noboby gives a rat ass about you unless I put you there.  
Chouji: my dad thinks I special.  
Me:At least I see my dad and mom every day. And Kiba's a bastard. I never seen your dad. I bet both of your parents are gay.  
Both:What?  
Me:Writers block. Special Ninjutsu Kiba:Where am I?  
Me:Uhhhh, You and Chouji are going to leave me the fuck alone.  
Chouji:Okay. Lets go buy ramen.

Like I said! Meanwhile with Naruto and Sasuke(Sasuke wasn't taken away. Orochimaru is dead. Im's evil)...

Naruto was walking home. He was bored. He was reduced to eating his own boogers. Just then a puff of smoke appeared. It was Kakashi. "Hello Naruto. Beautiful morning isn't it" said Kakashi. 

"Kakashi-Sensei. It's 3:00 in the afternoon" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I was talking to Naruto. Not you, you emo gothic freak" said Kakashi."Sorry for my rude behavior, I just got back from a party with Anko. It was sweet".

Naruto tried to sneak away. "Hold on. I'm not finished with you" said Kakashi drunk. "Wheres Sasuke's girlfriend". "Damn. You gert raped once and your labeled for life"Sasuke said going into his Emo breakdowns. "Kakashi-Sensei, I haven't seen Sakura for two days now. It's been kinda nice"said Naruto.  
"I better find her"said Kakashi disspearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to Naruto's house until they noticed a wierd presence. The presences was dark and gloomy. Naruto and Sasuke kept walking until the presences got stronger. Just then, Sasuke noticed a pool of blood. Sasuke followed the pool without Naruto noticing. He ran and ran until he found something horrorifing. sasuke almost threw up from this shock. It was a body. Bloody and slashed in an ally.

"Who would do such a thing"said Sasuke.

"Sasuke. I finally found you. What happened"said Naruto worried.

"Take a look"said Sasuke sickly.

Naruto scanned the body. He felt like he was going to be sick. The body was sickenly gross.

"But there is something strange about the body"said Sasuke. "Let me check". Sasuke acivated his sharigan and took a closer look at the body(He unlock a new sharigan so he can look threw walls and creat illusions.  
"Naruto"said Sasuke.

"Yeh"said Naruto

"We found Sakura..."

3rd chapter is complete. And remember R&R. Sorry it took so long. The 4th chapter will be longer. 


	4. This Story is done

Hello everyone. It's Tigerfang101 and no I'm not dead. I have to deal with school, work, and working on a baseball career.

Naruto: This dude is a FREAKEN LIAR! All he does is stay at home watching G4TV.

Tigerfang101: Shut up Naruto. But to cut to the chase, I would like to say I'm cutting off this fanfic. I have to admit its one of my worst works and I've failed a lot of English test to know this. There will be no more chapters of this. However, I will still continue to write fanfics in my spare time. All of Naruto, Zatch Bell, Rosario+Vampire, Chibi Vampire, pokemon, and much more. So I'm not Quitting, I'm Beginning. I plan on making all of my fanfics a lot longer in length. So for all readers have a nice day.

Hinata:….. Bullshit…..

P.s. To all Flamers, the Naruto cast would like to say something to you.

The whole Naruto cast: Go Fuck yourselves *DING*

Se Ya


	5. A New Start

Good news everyone: I have decided not to give up this fanfic. I am simply going remaking it to make it better. People loved the creativity and now they will get it, but with more style. The reason I am restarting this fic is because when I was about to delete the fic, I noticed how many reviews I got. A good number of the reviews were good so I am going to remaking it. Hopefully I'll get the first chapter down within the next week or too. And again thank you.


	6. Here you GO

Hello readers, this is Tigerfang101 here with some good news. I am remaking my old story A Hyuga Family Secret. If you read the story it's simple to see that the writing is on a first grade level. The grammar was bad, the story had no depth or description but I have changed all of that. Just go to my page and check it out. And remember, your reviews are my pay...


End file.
